The purpose of this Project is to produce an annotated bibliographic presentation of works that pertain to Black Mental Health. The volume will be indexed as an interaction between states of the life cycle and the impingements by several important life forces. Further indexing will be by author and by subject matter. Once, having produced the annotated bibliography, we anticipate that it will have a direct bearing on future research, transfer of new knowledge and practical applications in various settings. Additionally, we feel that, it will be time-saving for those who wish to avoid wasted effort on research topics that have proved fruitless in the past. The annotated bibliography review would serve a heuristic function as well. Investigators may have researchable hypotheses suggested to them by works included in the volume. At least, researchers will find references pertinent to their areas of interest which they had not known existed. It is our sincere belief that the finished volume will be a valuable tool for those doing research and practice in the area of Black Mental Health.